movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth Scenes In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels
Here are some birth scenes in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels. List Movie Spoof Travels The Secret of NIMH: *(We entered the hospital to see what was happening. We see Priscilla and Owen with their first daughter) *(PPGs gasp) *Bert Raccoon: Wow. *Melissa: Look at her. *Ralph: She's so sweet. *Tigger: I can't believe my eyes. *Master Shake: I never knew. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, this is quite an occasion. Certainly is. Not every day we see a first kid born. You're to be congratulated. *Frylock: Correct. *Callie: Good for you. *Meatwad: Congratulations! *Frylock: Good going. *Master Shake: Bravo. *Wallace: Yes sir. *Meatwad: Wonderful. *Priscilla: Thanks for calling my daughter pretty. You're the best guys to have us join you for more spoof traveling. *Sandy: Don't mention it. *Owen: Oh, it's a pretty pleasure. No problem. And you're welcome. *Priscilla: Wake up, Girl. We have company. *(the girl awakens) *Blossom: Hello, *Bubbles: Hi little girl. *Fluffers: Hi. *Buttercup: She's waking up. *(Stephen Squirrelsky chuckles): Squeaky. Squeaky. (giggles) Squeak. (laughs) *Cuties: Aw... *(Twins giggled) *Sandy: Coochy, coochy, coo. *Anais: Well, What do you know? She really is a deer. *Darwin: The first child of Priscilla and Owen. *Gumball: Never seen such proud parents. *Courage: Very pleased ones. *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. *Dexter: How lovely. *Eddy: She's very rich. *Edd: Really? Who's rich? *Eddy: Their girl. *Ed: Yep. *Andrina: What is her name? *Priscilla: Kessie. *Owen: Kessie Belle Antler. *Ed: Kessie Belle Antler? *Amy: Sounds good. *Edd: Perfect. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I bet Belle would be surprised if she's here. *Sandy: Yeah. Hopefully. *Gidget: It's too wonderful. *Max: So lovely. *Mario: She's so beautiful, Luigi. *Luigi: Yeah, Mario. What a beautiful little deer. *(Andrew sighs) *Andrew: So cute. *Rocky: Bet she can coo my name out. (laughs) *Andrina: Mine too. (laughs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh Rocky. *Sandy: And Andrina. *(The scene ends and stops) FernGully: The Last Rainforest: *(Tyler runs as fast as he can like a bullet Right into the hospital and arrives on time and enters the room) *Tyler: Bunnie? *Bunnie: Oh, there you are, Tyler. Here's someone you should meet. *Tyler: I want to. Let me see him. *Bunnie: Well, here he is now. *(Shows him their first born son) *Bunnie: See who he is now? *Tyler: Awwww... He's so handsome. *Bunnie: And lovely too, you see. *Tyler: My first boy. My sweet John Henry Fluffers. *Bunnie: That's right. He's the first born son we've ever had. Now he's part of our team and the eighth born child. *Tyler: I love you, Sonny. Daddy loves you. *Bunnie: And Mommy loves John too. Cause I like you, Tyler. *Tyler: I never dreamed anything more then this. *Bunnie: This is the best boy, who will ride in your baby carrier during spoof travels. *(They wiggles their noses at each other) *Bunnie: And your baby carrier will be yellow. Since Owen has a blue one, Stephen has a green one, and Tongueo has a red one. A Pooh in Central Park: *(Rompo motorcycles along on his motorcycle, came to the hospital, and arrived. He enters the hospital and looks around and enters the room and sees Winter with a bundle) *Rompo: Oh, Winter, I'm so happy. *Winter: You sure are. And guess who I'm holding? See who this is? *Rompo: I can't believe my eyes, My very first baby son. *Winter: Yes, of course, and you know who you'll call him? *Rompo: Yes. He is my cute boy, Walter Disney Money. *Winter: Named after Walt Disney, who loved making films. *Rompo: Si. *Winter: He'll be joining for us for more spoof traveling, no doubt. *Rompo: I'm so proud to be a father. *Winter: You'll be given a black baby carrier to carry Walter in. *Rompo: Thank you. Thank you, Darling. *Winter: You're welcome, honey. *(They kiss and hug) The Brave Little Piglet *Narrator: Meanwhile. *(Elroy was waiting patiently) *(Elroy sighs boredly) Un-Movie Spoof Travels Christmas Day in Squirrelsville: *(We entered the hospital and saw our surprise. Twins bumped into each other and crashed. Matilda and Maurice were there too and were delighted) *Gumball: Oh my gosh. *Darwin: They're twins. *Anais: Look. Two of them. *Pooh and the Gang: Oh! *(Boy looks and gasps. Even the other, who is delighted) *Stephen Squirrelsky: My, My. I never saw such lovely looking pair of twin chipmunks. *Sandy: Told you they would come on Christmas day. And they did. *Slappy: Chris could be very proud. *Skippy: Same here. *Angelina: Thank you. *Courage: No problem. *Wallace: Welcome too. *Christopher Robin: Oh, it's a pleasure. *Angelina: It's really kind of you for having me on your travels. *Alice: And always will have you joining us on more spoof traveling. *Henry: Yeah. *William: There's no doubt they'll be more spoofs being made by other users that we'll travel on. *Chris: Since I'm a member of Nature + Imagine band. *Angelina: Oh, no problem. Why, I'd be proud to hear that you and your members sing more songs, no doubt. *Chris: Thanks honey. *Angelina: With pleasure. *Rocky: Did you name them? *Andrina: Well, that's what we should find out. *Rocky: What are their names? *Andrina: Yeah. *Chris: We name them alright. *Angelina: Yeah. And you know what their names are? *(We shook our head) *Angelina: That's right. Alan and Zayne Pepper. *Chris: Yeah. This one is Alan Delano Pepper. *Angelina: And the other's name is Zayne Truro Pepper. *Pooh and the Gang: Oh! *Eds: Cool! *Rocky: Oh. A and Z. A to Z, Of course. (Laughs) *Andrina: In alphabetical orders. (laughs) *Matilda: I'm so proud of you, Angelina. *Maurice: So am I. Enjoy doing more spoof traveling. *Chris: So nice of you guys to see this. *Alice: And yes, we'll be doing more spoof traveling, no doubt, since Dottie McStuffins checks to see if any of us are pregnant. *Amanda: Well, I am. *Tails: And it looks like we're going to have five kids. *Amanda: Not all five to be born. *Tails: One at a time, I suppose. *Anderson: Don't you know you're a marsupial like me? *Tails: Really? *Amanda: Me? *Tails: You sure, Anderson? *Anderson: Yes. Kanga and Opossums are marsupials. *Pooh: Yeah, because I love Kanga. *Amanda: Didn't know I got a pouch. *Kanga: Just like me. *Angelina: I love my twin sons. I'm such a mother now. *Chris: And I'm a father. *Cat: They such are parents now. *Dog: And are going to get more kids since they got two. *Stephen Squirrelsky: They sure will. *Sandy: Yep. Since Owen and Priscilla have got their first kid, they'll get more. *Cuties: Hark! the herald angels sing, Blue's Clues: Inventions: *Tails: Amanda? *(enters. Tails gasps) *Tails: Why, I'd never, and I'll be. *Amanda: Tails. So happy that you've come here. *Tails: Yeah. *Amanda: Guess what? *Tails: Yes? *Amanda: Here's something you'll be interested in. *Tails: I am? What is it? *Amanda: We've just got our first child. *(Shows him their first daughter) *Amanda: See? it's our first sweetie. *(Tails gasps and jumps with joy and laughs) *Tails: I'm a dad. *Amanda: And I'm a mom. *(Stephen and Sandy looks through the window and gasps with delight) *Tails: She's an Opossum. Like you. *Amanda: Oh, thank you, honey. *Tails: You know what you name her before I got here? *Amanda: Penny. *Tails: Penny? *Amanda: Yes. Penelope Pretty Opossum. *Tails: Aw... She's so sweet. That's a good name for our sweetie. *(She's in his hands) *Amanda: Cute little sweetie, isn't she? *Tails: I love her. *Amanda: As do I. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe it. Their daughter was born. *Sandy: Incredible. Since Owen, Priscilla, Chris, and Angelina got their first kids. Since we've adopted Bradley, *Waldo and Jingle have adopted Ellie. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I know. Soon, They'll be more. *Sandy: Exactly. As long as we continue to spoof travel. *(Tails and Amanda kiss each other) Luke's Birth Special: *(One day at the big yard home, It was a baby shower as we're all there to see what happening) *Penny: Oh, Luke, Behave yourself. There. *(Luke obeys and coos innocently) *Tongueo: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is... *(Tongueo baby talks) *Tongueo: Hah! Oh, he's cute! Like his Dad, hmm? *(Luke grabs Tongueo's finger and lifts him up into the sky higher) *Tongueo: Whoa. He's strong too. *(hugs him) *Rompo: Excuse me. Coming through. One side please. *Penny Ling: Why, Rompo, they're lovely *Rompo: Yeah, you know, I had Culu do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty? *(goes closer to his brother) *Rompo: Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Johnny Bravo discovered himself. *Johnny Bravo: Yep, any day, Rompo. Simon's Birth Special: *(Simon wakes up and yawns) *Luna: There, there, Sylvester. You hungry? *(Simon nods and coos innocently) *Tigger: Such a wise guy. He is. *Rabbit: So lovely, Tigger. *Ellie: Kinda... Nice. Cute. Lovely. Who knows? *Shy: He now resides in his pop's baby carrier. *Tabby-Cat Sisters: Don't remind us. *Hello Kitty: We got the point. *Dear Daniel: Gosh. *Katrina: He's so fabulous. *Luna: Danny, Will you please heat up Simon's bottle? *Danny: Sure thing. *(Simon coos more) *Pink Panther: See? What they need is a hot one. And it's the one to do it. *Johnny Bravo: Yeah, Whatever. *Inspector: Because they need warm milk. *(Danny puts the bottle in the microwave to keep warm. DING. the milk's done) *Chicken: Well, That was fast. *Cow: Very fast. *(We looked and gasped. SLURP. BURP) *Andrina: Will he like us? *Rocky: I'm sure he would. Roderick's Birth Special: Category:Movie-Spoof Travels